Suck It Reds!
by Joslin1
Summary: Donut/Simmons, PWP, oneshot-complete. An inexperienced Simmons asks Donut what oral sex feels like, Donut decides to show him.


"Suck it, Reds!"

by Joslin1

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Halo. I make no money from writing or publishing this work of fan based fiction.

Summary: Donut/Simmons, PWP, oneshot-complete. An inexperienced Simmons asks Donut what oral sex feels like, Donut decides to show him.

p.s. I used Google translate for the Spanish, so, if it is wrong, tell me so I can fix it.

Come on, Simmons!" Private Donut yells after the other red soldier, following him inside the base. "There is no need to be embarrassed, _silly goose_, everyone questions their sexuallity now and then."

Simmons walks faster toward his quarters, his face flushing a color as deep as his armor. "Shut up, Donut!" he yells over his shoulder. "You've got it all wrong!"

Donut now has to jog to keep up with his friend. "It's okay that you were hitting on me. Look, I know you don't have much experience with wooing someone, but, a suggestion if I may, you _really _need to work on your technique. Try not to be so forward. Asking someone to fellate you, when you aren't even dating-_not that I would mind_-is a little fast..."

"Shut up!" Simmons screams again in a stage whisper, cutting the other off mid run-on.

The chase comes to a halt in front of the maroon soldier's quarters. Simmons frantically looks up and down the hallway, making sure that no one could have possibly heard the damning lies Donut is saying so casually. Griff would never let him live this down, and _Sarge_-that doesn't even bear thinking about.

Griff is probably napping like usual in his own quarters, and Sarge and Lopez are performing vehicle maintenance on the Warthog, but who knows when any one of them could come down this hallway and catch him in this compromising conversation? Simmons grabs Donut by the arm and roughly pulls the pink private into his room. He locks the door just to be extra-careful-sure that NO ONE will interrupt them until this misunderstanding is sorted out.

Simmons really wants to set the record straight, and keeps a firm hold on the other soldier to let him know how serious this is. "Look, Donut, I wasn't _hitting_ on you, or _flirting_ with you, or asking you to _do_ anything. I was just asking you what it feels like to...um...you know…"

"...To have someone suck your dick?"

Simmons lets go of Donut's arm and covers his visor with his hands, embarrassed past endurance and just wanting to find a nice dark hole to crawl under. "Dammit, Donut, you don't have to say it so bluntly!"

"Oh, please," he says with a flip of his armored wrist, "we are all adults here-we should be able to discuss sex openly without having to tap-dance around the subject. I think it is wonderful that you are finally stepping out of that big gay closet of yours. I mean, your _proclivities_ really weren't much of a secret; what with how you fawn over Sarge, engage in flirty bickering with Griff and check out Lopez's ass every time he bends down to conduct repairs…"

"What?!" It comes out as a high pitched squeak. "I don't do any of those things. I don't stare at Lopez's ass! He's a robot for Christsakes. I just stand behind him waiting to assist if he needs help-while not _staring_ at _anything_. I feel only honest to goodness hatred for Griff, I am most definitely _not_ flirting; I will straight up shoot you if you even mention something like that to that yellow bastard. And I am only giving Sarge the respect he deserves as our commanding officer. Where are you getting all of these crazy ideas from? I am most certainly NOT gay! If anything, _you're_ the gay one."

"I prefer to think of myself as a sexual opportunist. And I think Private Griff's armor is more of an orange color."

"Wouldn't that mean you were bi-sexual, not gay? And his armor is yellow, clearly."

Donut shakes his head. "Not in this sausage fest of an army; whatever happened to more women being allowed in the military? Female empowerment! We need to fight for _our_ rights. And let's split the difference and say that Griff's armor is yellow-orange."

Simmons folds his arms in front of himself. "I get your point. And it's fucking yellow."

Donut stares at his fellow soldier blankly for a few seconds before finally speaking again. "So...wait a minute...when we were patrolling earlier and you came on to me…"

"For the last time, I wasn't hitting on you!"

"...you were being honest, not making a play?"

Simmons sighs deeply, opening his arms wide, "Yes!"

"So you're telling me that you've seriously never had someone's mouth on your penis before? That's why you were asking me what it feels like?"

Simmons lets out an exasperated growl and sits down on his bunk, putting his head between his knees so he doesn't have to look at his teammate. "Please," Simmons breathes out a mortified breath, "go away, and forget I ever said anything."

Donut joins his friend on the bed, and places his gauntleted hands on Simmon's shoulders, pulling him back up. Now they can meet eye to eye, or, rather, visor to visor. "Look, buddy, I'm sorry if I was insensitive. I just really didn't believe that no one has never gone down on you before. I mean, you are pretty _old_ to be so inexperienced."

"Just leave now. Please."

"No offense intended. In fact, I have a wonderful recipe for an all organic overnight mask that I can give you; it is sure to reduce wrinkles and restore your lilly complexion to its former glow."

"Please, Donut, I don't know how much more of this my nerves can take."

"Okay, forget that thing about the overnight mask-I can whip you up a batch of it later-but I am being serious." The junior soldier lays a pink gauntlet over Simmon's maroon one, balled up in a tense fist on his lap. "Do you really want to know what it feels like? I wasn't entirely kidding earlier when I said I wouldn't mind."

Simmons wants to pull his hand away, almost certain that all of this has to be an elaborate trap to make him look foolish, but he doesn't. What if Donut's offer is genuine? A mouth is a mouth right? So what if that mouth happens to be a man's? Maybe Simmons has been in the canyon too long if he is thinking about Donut's offer this seriously… but it's not like he was getting any action before assignment either.

Simmons sighs defeatedly; he might end up regretting this. "What do I have to do?" he asks warily.

"That's the spirit!" the pink soldier says brightly, giving his friend a light punch to the shoulder.

Simmons sighs again. "Let's just get this over with."

"Well that's not very flattering!" Donut huffs with his hands on his hips. "I have never heard anyone sound so unexcited about a blow job."

Simmons groans. "I do want to do this, I-I really do, but can we just-just not _talk_ about it?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Donut gruffs in a fake deep voice. "Let's never ever talk about anything that makes us uncomfortable ever, because we're men! And men don't talk about feelings!" He returns to his light-hearted lilt. "As if! Come on, pal, loosen up!"

"What do I have to do?" Simmons repeats, ignoring Donut's attempts at removing the bug up his ass.

"Okay, fine. Well, first you need get on your knees in front of me and remove my codpiece."

Simmons' eyes grow wide behind his visor, and he jumps to his feet away from the other soldier. "What?! What does that have to do with what we were just talking about? That sounds like the reverse of what we...what you...of what's about to happen." Simmons still isn't comfortable talking frankly about any of this. And why does he have to remove _Donut's_ codpiece? Isn't _Donut _supposed to be doing that for him? _What have I gotten myself into…_

"Relax, big guy, it's not like I am a snake about to bite you. I don't bite-not too hard, anyway. I am just saying, that if you want me to get you off, you have to get me off first."

Simmons never thought about that. He didn't think he would be expected to return the favor. Hell-he hadn't even expected to be having this conversation! He just thought that Donut would _describe_ the act to him, not offer to show him. "How about I do you after?" _What am I even saying? How can I be even considering this?_

"Oh, no. Uh-uh," the pink soldier shakes his head and wags a finger, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am not falling for that one again." _Again? _"You are just gonna claim to be too tired after you get yours and push returning the favor to the friday after never. Well, no sir-ee, mister hot-pants. Put up or shut up."

Simmons hesitates for a moment longer, and then drops to his knees between Donut's spread legs. Simmons feels vulnerable in this unfamiliar, submissive position. _I've always been in a submissive position-a subordinate role within the military-but this is something very fucking different._ This new perspective gives the illusion that the junior soldier is unusually tall and imposing. _I never thought there would come a day when I could be intimidated by Private Donut._

The maroon soldier tentatively places his hands on the pink soldier's thighs, but is unsure what to do from there.

"Hey, tiger, don't worry. I will walk you through this, okay?" Donut's head tilts to the side in a way that makes it seem like he is smiling reassuringly behind his mirrored visor, but Simmons isn't particularly reassured. "You know, this doesn't have to be so cold-so emotionless," he continues. "We could kiss or something for a while first, if that will get you in the mood."

"No offense, Donut, but I would be more uncomfortable kissing you, than sucking on you."

Donut waves the comment off with a shrug. "None taken."

"Um, okay...so...I just take off your codpiece, you said?" Simmons asks hesitantly, stalling.

"Yeah, and flip up your visor."

"Okay, that makes sense, I guess," Simmons nods, making no move to do so. "Um, and, not that I want you to or anything, but don't you wanna take off more of your armor before we start? You know, so you can be more comfortable," the senior soldier continues, hoping to buy as much time as he can before having to actually touch the other man. Who knows, maybe he can stall so long that Sarge will come looking for him to assign some meaningless task, and he'll be called away. Then they can forget that this whole thing even almost took place.

"What's up, Simmons, wanna see me in all my naked glory? You don't have to be coy, all you have to do is ask."

Simmons draws back sharply, as if shocked. "No! I don't want anything like that! I didn't mean…"

"Calm down, jeez!" Donut laughs merrily. "I am just jerking you around-before we jerk each other. Any way, I'd prefer it if we both kept our armour on. I have this fantasy about having sex with an anonymous soldier. Our eyes meet across a crowded locker room, and there is an instant connection. He motions for me to follow him into the woods behind the barracks. And then he lays me down in this simply _gorgeous _shaded patch of wildflowers, where he straight up gives it to me so fucking _hard _that I-"

"But this isn't anonymous-we both know each other," Simmons cuts the story short before it can develop any farther. His face is already flushing again with embarrassment. "Too well, some would say."

"What a buzzkill! You have no imagination. But I know what you mean; it's hard to find someone attractive once you've seen them gnawing off their own toenails," he says, his voice layered with distaste.

"Hey, don't judge me, Mr. I Sun Bathe Nude on the Roof of the Base Without Warning Anyone."

"How else am I supposed to prevent tanlines?"

"Besides," Simmons continues, defending himself, "that toenail was ingrown. Griff borrowed my nail clippers without asking and lost them-again. I needed to dig it out before the infection spread any further. Even though the base doesn't get much rain, trench foot is still a real concern and-"

"Please, Simmons, just stop, or I will never be able to touch you. Like ever."

"Fine," said in a huff.

With nothing else left to say or do, Simmons tries to psych himself up for the task at hand. _Okay, you can do this! Just don't think about it too hard._

Each piece of armor has a release catch, which allows each individual section to come off separately. This makes it easier to replace a damaged plate with an interchangeable part, instead of needing to acquire a whole new suit.

Taking a steadying breath, Simmons presses the release catches on either side of Donut's codpiece. The pink plate comes off in the maroon soldier's hand, and he sets it aside. Under the armor, every soldier wears a black body suit, to keep the metal from directly touching the skin. Behind the codpiece, the bodysuit has a slitted flap sewn into the fabric, similar to the flap on a pair of boxer shorts. This gap in the fabric lets a soldier relieve himself without having to undress.

Simmons is now staring at the shape of Donut's cock through the tight stretchy fabric of the black suit.

"Go ahead, buddy. Pull it out." Donut says a little breathlessly. The anticipation is building in him now that they are finally getting started. He leans back on the bed, resting on his elbows to give his teammate more room to maneuver.

Simmons is starting to get angry with his own recitence. _It's just a body part, for goodness sakes! There is nothing to be afraid of. It's not like it is filled with poison!_ He brings his hands back up onto Donut's thighs, edging closer to the prominent bulge between them. _No, it's not filled with poison...just semen_.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the junior soldier grabs the senior's right hand and places it over his eager hardon.

Simmons freezes. _I'm touching another man's penis-this is so weird_. After a moment though, Simmons pulls himself together, and reaches under the slit in the suit, directly touching soft flesh. "You don't wear underwear?"

"Nope! I haven't bothered to for years-too constricting. I am a true commando!" Donut laughs.

Simmons releases what he's found from it's confines, pushing the cloth aside. Donut is already half hard...and big. "Christ, rookie, where were you hiding this? You could drive the Warthog with this thing."

"I did once; I almost crashed, but it was still pretty cool."

"Remind me to disinfect the wheel next time we go out on reconnaissance. You said you would coach me through this...so, what do I do now?"

"Start by touching me with just your hands for now.

"How?"

"Fuck, I don't know." he snaps uncharacteristically, aroused and frustrated. "Just do what you do when you touch yourself, but, you know, to me."

Simmons takes off his gauntlets, knowing from experience that they aren't dexterous enough to masterbate with-not to mention, all those small interlocking metal plates on the fingers pinch like a bitch. His hands ungloved, Simmons wraps the left one around the base of Donut's now fully hard erection. He pulls it down toward himself gently, and brings his right hand up to massage the tip.

Donut's head falls back slowly, and he lets out a happy hum. "That's nice."

"Really?" Simmons asks quietly, surprised at the praise.

"Yeah," Donut groans softly. "Keep teasing the tip like that for a little longer, it's really getting me hot. Oh, _yes_-this is really nice."

Simmons feels himself beaming from the praise. He thrives on approval, always has. His whole life Simmons has been awkward, and he craves reassurance as a result; his self-esteem, always tenuous, depends on it.

The maroon soldier continues his attentions to the pink soldier's glands for a few moments more, then draws his hand down the generous shaft with a smooth, loose grip. He repeats the action at the same steady pace.

"Oh, beautiful, buddy-Simmons. That feels simply-_oh goodness_-beautiful."

"Donut?" Simmons asks, increasing the pace of his pumping motions slightly. "Which feels better-having someone give you a...a handjob, or having someone use their mouth?" Simmons tries to ask the question as nonchalantly as possible, pretending the answer isn't all that important to him, but he is dying to know, his curiosity about these matters can barely be contained. After all, his curiosity about oral sex is what got him into this situation in the first place.

"Mouth," Donut answers immediately, panting. "Well, b-both, really." Donut is now bucking into Simmons' hand, wanting him to go even faster. "Usually people have a hard time fitting it all into their mouth at once, so-"

"No, shit!" Simmons says with feeling, staring at the behemoth under his palms.

"-it's easier, and-ah!-feels better to ha-have a hand taking care of the bottom half too."

Simmons stares at the foreign member in his hand, unable to believe that he is seriously considering fellating Donut. He bends his head closer and presses a button on the side of his helmet with his left hand. The mirrored visor flips up. Simmons reaches out with his tongue, extending it as far as it will go. He doesn't want anything to actually touch his face. _This is so weird._

Simmons flicks the point of his tongue over the very tip of Donut's swollen penis.

"Oh, shit!" Donut shouts and bucks up again at the slight touch, his glands pressing up against Simmons' lips like it is kissing them.

Simmons pulls back and wipes his mouth off. He is surprised at the intense reaction Donut had from just that little touch of his tongue. "Hey, come on, warn a person before you do something like that!" Simmons wipes his mouth a second time, though, really it hadn't been so bad. _What was I expecting? For it to be inherently repulsive? It's just make of skin after all. Really soft skin_. "Wow, you must be super turned on." _Since when do I say 'super?'_

Donut glares at him from behind the mask of the visor. "Ya think?" He rocks his hips forward in small circles, encouraging his teammate not to forget that he is _aching_ over here…

Simmons takes a moment to examine the sight before him. The other man's heaving chestplate and shallow breaths, his bucking hips and straining thighs, and the ridged, deeply colored length before him. _Did I do this? Did I turn someone on this much with just my own two hands?_

"Are you just going to stare all day, or what?"

Simmons shakes himself out of it, and his expression sets with a new resolve. Wrapping his hand around the lower half of Donuts erection first-Simmons takes the plunge

"Jesus Christ!" Donut yells, his elbows going out from under him as he falls back, now flat on the bed.

Simmons decided that if he was going to do this-put someone elses cock in his own mouth-he wasn't going to half ass it. If sucking cock was what he was going to do, he would do it like a man.

The senior private bobs his head quickly on Donut's penis, making loud slurping noises on each upswing, sucking as hard as he can.

"Stop! Stop-stopstop!" Donut winces.

Simmons pulls away, confused. "Was I doing it wrong?" He sounds deflated, like a balloon.

Donut sits up and puts his hand on his teammate's shoulder. "Naw, you were doing really great, just-uh-watch your teeth okay? If you move that fast it becomes hard to keep your teeth from scraping. You got me pretty good just a second ago."

Simmons is horrified. "Oh, God! I didn't really hurt you did I?"

"Calm down. I'm fine, it just stings-and not enough for me to want to stop what we are doing-so don't worry."

Simmons looks down and can see a few shallow scratches, just a little redder than the blood-filled flesh they are on, down one side of Donut's length. Simmons runs his tongue along the inside of his mouth against his teeth, and realizes that the scratches were probably caused by the hard edges of his perfectly flossed molars. "I am so sorry."

"Dude, don't worry about it. This is all new stuff to you. Oh, and just a tip: You don't have to keep sucking like that-it'll make your jaw get real tired real fast. Make a seal around me with your lips, and then, any time you pull up with your mouth, a vacuum is created. This will make it feel like you are sucking even though you aren't. Your jaw will thank you."

"Um, thanks for the tip."

"No, problemo. Work smarter, not harder!"

"Right."

Donut lies down again with a hand on his teammate's head, guiding him back to where he wants him. Simmons is more tentative this time as he takes the other back into his mouth, very aware of the position of his teeth in relation to the sensitive skin. Soon Donut is groaning again. Encouraging and directing his partner in between moans. "Good. Good, Richard. A little faster. Oh, fuck! That's perfect!"

The way the junior soldier says his name, like a deep-throated purr, is starting to get to him. Simmons can feel his own member stirring between his legs, under the armor. With each little encouraging sound and positive comment, the maroon soldier grows stiffer.

"Ohhh, I'm getting close."

Simmons feels himself twitch at Donut's declaration. _I'm about to cause someone to come._ The thought is beyond arousing.

Simmons brings his left hand, the one pumping Donut's erection, to rest on the other man's pelvis. He keeps his thumb and fore finger wrapped around the base to hold it in place, and attempts to take all of him into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!"

Donut screams and bucks into his teammate hitting the back of the other's throat. Simmons gags and tries to pull back, but Donut holds him there for a moment until… he creams again, and gives one, two, three shallow pumps of his hips, releasing inside the other man

The sound of Donut's heavy breathing, as he comes down from the high of his orgasm, feels like the only sound on the whole base. Simmons pulls away from the other's now limp grip and stands up. He still has Donut's semen in his mouth, and isn't quite sure what to do with it. He wants to spit it out-the texture is like raw egg white and the taste is sour-but isn't sure if that would be considered rude or not. In the end, the red soldier just swallows it.

Finally, Donut recovers enough to sit up and acknowledge his teammate. "Wow, good job, buddy," he says with feeling. "Are you sure this was your first time?" Simmons smiles into his chest proudly. "Sorry about the thing at the end-it's a total ego trip."

"What do you mean?" Simmons asks as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand.

The pink soldier changes the subject, staring for a moment at the maroon one's lips. "Wait a minute-did you swallow?"

"Uh...yeah? Why?"

"That's just super hot." Simmons blushes. "Any way, I was trying to say sorry for choking you. Hearing someone gag on your dick is a bit of a power trip-it makes you feel really big."

"But you are big."

"Hey, even prepossessing people can feel insecure sometimes."

Simmons looks away and searches from his spot on the floor for his teammate's cod piece. _I didn't know Donut even knew the word 'prepossessing,' let alone could use it in a sentence. I thought he was as dumb as a bag of rocks…_ Somehow the armor plate has fallen halfway under the bed. Simmons reaches for it, worming partway under the frame. _Maybe I should try hanging out with him more. God knows I could use some intelligent conversation for once._

"Alright, Richard, your turn," comes the cheery voice from the other side of the mattress. "Saddle up cowboy."

There is a small bang as Simmons hits his helmet on the bed's frame. He crawls out from under his bunk and stands up. He hands Donut the pink plate, flipping his visor down at the same time. He had forgotten for a moment the other half of their arrangement; he doesn't want Donut to read just how nervous he is.

"Actually I prefer Dick."

"Well, I knew that."

"Haha, very funny. Ass."

Donut stands up to take back his armor piece. Simmons gives it up without touching the other's hand. They trade places, Simmons is now sitting on the bunk and Donut is kneeling before him.

The pink soldier looks pointedly at his teammate's tightly closed legs. "So...are you gonna keep your knees together all morning, like a goodwife on a church pew?" Simmons opens a small gap between his thighs. "Widder. How do you expect me to get in between those puppies? Spread 'em, like a virgin on prom night."

Groaning, he does as he's asked. "Okay, but enough with the metaphors."

"That's more like it. And those were analogies."

"Whatever."

Simmons settles back uneasily on his elbows as Donut positions himself in between his now widely spread legs.

Donut's hand covers Simmons' codpiece, and the maroon soldier has to hold himself still with an effort of will. "I'm not as big as you, so don't be disappointed."

"Stop being silly, I'm sure you're fine. Besides, it's easier to go down on someone smaller." Donut presses the release catches and removes the deep red armored plate. He hands it over to its owner. Unsure of what to do with it, Simmons just lets the piece fall on the blanket next to him.

"I'm not small," Simmons assures-_at least I don't think I am_, "just, you know, average."

Donut reaches an ungauntleted, slender hand-_when did he take his gloves off?_-under the flap in Simmons' suit and boxers, exsposing both his teammate's penis and testicles to the air. Simmons shifts in his seat, not exactly comfortable with being touched. His penis hangs limply, the earlier erection a memory.

_Maybe I can just pretend Donut is a girl, his armor is "lightish red" after all; but it's pretty hard to pretend someone is a girl when I can still taste their jizz…_ _To be fair, I probably would be just as uncomfortable with a strange woman touching me, girls can be quite scary_. _On second thought, just try not to think of anything._

"See, I told you you had nothing to worry about," Donut assures as he manipulates his partner's dick with his left hand, examining it from all angles. "You've actually got a beautiful shape, and a very nice lightish-red coloring." Simmons somehow manages to stop himself from giggling out loud, settling for a mental laughing fit.

The maroon private is instantly serious again when he hears the other soldier's visor click open. He leans his helmeted head back and lets his mind go blank.

_Wet._ The junior soldier's tongue curls back and forth over the senior soldier's still soft length in snaking loops. Simmons can feel Donut's plump lips against him as he murmurs, "Describe to me what you are feeling." The gentle fluttering of the other man's lips feels just as good as the wet tongue; Simmons rate of breathing increases.

Simmons licks his dry lips as Donut continues to lick him in lazy trails. "Um...I don't know. I have nothing to compare it to."

"Try."

Simmons feels his cock thickening and hardening with the attention. "It...it feels good."

"Very original." The maroon soldier swears he can _hear _the other man's eyes roll.

Simmons tries again, as he feels Donut's attentions moving farther down to his balls. The junior soldier's left hand strokes the other's growing shaft as he licks each testicle in turn, pushing up first one fleshy globe then the other, and letting them drop heavily at the end of each swipe of his talented tongue. "Ah," _did I just groan?_ "I feel like my whole body-my muscles-are tightening. Even though you are just touching...um..._that _part. I feel like my...eh, um...p-private parts...are pulsing."

Donut pulls away just a little bit to meet the other man's eyes, bringing his right hand up to massage Simmon's sensitive testicles. "Good, glad to hear it. I like it when my sex partners talk while I go down on them, keep it up. Keep it up!" He laughs. "No pun intended." Donut leans in, and Simmons can feel his hot breath just a moment away… "Ya know, on second thought," Donut pauses to say, "I take that back. Pun, very much, intended."

"Ya know," Simmons responds, his voice tight, "I really don't care about word play at the moment."

Donut takes the hint, and returns to Simmons' now fully hard cock. Continuing to stroke and fondle his partner's shaft and testicles, the junior soldier delivers a kiss to the very tip of the glands. He kisses and licks and gently sucks at the tiny, weeping opening. Simmons can't think of what to say, his only thoughts are, "Oh, ohhh."

"Hmmm, I love this taste." Donut hums against the other private's flushed flesh.

Simmons moans again at the vibrations. "Really?" he asks. "I didn't really care for it myself."

Donut lightly sucks again at the tip, drawing out the leaking precum. "It's a bit of an acquired taste, to be sure. It helps that I associate it with...pure..._pleasure_."

"With that declaration, the pink soldier takes the whole of Simmons' pulsing length in his hot mouth. Donut holds Simmons' hips down firmly, knowing the other man's instinctive reaction will be to buck up.

"Holy, Christ! Shit!" he screams, for one moment forgetting that there are other people on base, letting his mental defenses drop. Donut bobs at a moderate pace, pulling all the way back to the tip and then gliding back down to the base, where he swallows. The muscles at the back of his throat contract against Simmons as his long tongue laves every bit it can reach. The junior soldier doesn't cough or choke once, absolutely no gag reflex-_big surprise there_.

Simmons can feel the tension building inside, and doesn't fight it. He is outside the moment, completely outside of the nerotic mess of his own thoughts. The canyon has disappeared, and only unrestrained _happiness_ remains.

He wants to warn Donut, but can't seem to speak properly. Every time he opens his mouth, he can only gasp in air and expel it in sharp cries. The cries are getting louder, and his impatient hips are fighting against the other man's restraining pressure. Everything is growing tighter and harder, his muscles clenching and his penis curving.

Simmons' vision goes white, as it hits him. He writhes wildly, his body like a coiled spring that has been released.

Donut hums happily as he drinks it all down, continuing to suck until Simmons is still and flaccid.

The maroon soldier lies back, tired and peaceful. Latter he will swear he didn't cry-but godamn than just felt so beautiful…

"Earth to Richard-sorry, Dick-earth to Dick, are you still in there?"Donut is standing over him, waving a re-gloved hand in front of his eyes.

Simmons pulls himself together, sitting up and snorting back a sniffle. "Yeah, yeah. Get your hand out of my face."

"Dude...are you crying?"

Simmons punches the other's arm.

"Ow!"

"You big baby, you couldn't even have felt that through your armor!"

"Yeah, but I have feelings, you know!"

"Whatever." Simmons rolls his eyes as he reaffixes his codpiece and makes sure that everything looks in order.

They both leave the senior private's quarters to return to their assigned posts. On the way, they run into Lopez.

"Um, so," Simmons coughs and continues in a gruffer voice, "how about that sports event...team?"

Lopez brushes by them, muttering in a vicious monotone. "_Sabia camaras en la base eran una mal idea._" (I knew cameras in the base were a bad idea). _Pero tal vez ahora se podra dejar de mirar mi culo. _(But maybe now he will stop staring at my ass).

Reviews welcome!


End file.
